sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/2 May 2016
11:44 The reason she apologizes so much is because she's afraid of getting in trouble with the diamonds, and making mistakes, so she thinks anyone could rat her out 11:45 Even REBELS. 11:45 holy shit 11:45 If she wasn't so afraid of that, she would probably be more sarcastic and cold. 11:48 harley's just... shy. they don't talk 11:50 aaand gtg 11:56 just you 11:56 and me 11:56 (big lennY) 11:56 (lenny) 11:59 Stevenismyuniverse, shut up. I don't care. 11:59 Stevenismyuniverse, shut up. I don't care. 12:02 wait what 12:02 i think im broken 12:02 what 12:02 mrdbot 12:02 damn right you are. 12:02 he dont care 12:02 o 12:03 im gonna log off then log back in??? 12:03 do that 12:03 ok 12:04 ok were goodf 12:06 * DaniSkies -ify 12:10 Greetings, hoe. 12:10 Dani.* 12:10 :T 12:10 :) 12:10 :T 12:10 :) 12:10 :T 12:10 : ) 12:11 :T 12:11 :T no 12:11 ah yes time for MN projected unto a different character Debeer 12:12 ah yes 12:12 ah yes 12:12 a h y e s 12:12 nyasbitch 12:13 binch!!!! 12:14 my aesthetic is the start of Collide 12:15 and also the very end 12:15 and all of Act 7 12:15 also fUN FACT 12:15 My aesthetic is Nathalie not being in my seminar 12:15 fuck there she is 12:16 all of the unistuck trolls wear black under their waistcoats/whatever because their black shirt is the shirt with their star symbol on it ;w; 12:16 dani hide 12:16 i put my headphones on instead 12:16 I DO THAT TOO 12:16 caroline: sits down next to me 12:16 me: puts on headphones 12:17 what do we even want to do for the Thank You pae 12:17 *page 12:17 ill probably draw it :v 12:18 i mean you're already doing a lot though 12:18 it will be a graphic drawing of Mousen force feeding Debeer sopor slime and painting dicks on his face with it 12:18 "thanks for 100 panels" 12:18 ;w; 12:19 yeah but you have a lot of schoolwork and stuff to do 12:19 but it'd be a nice release 12:19 IT'LL BE A TALL TWO PARTER 12:19 >:3c 12:20 Madelyn : Pink diamonds are pretty 12:20 Me : SLIDES THE FUCK OVER 12:20 mE : PULLS UP ARGYLE PINK DIAMOND 12:20 ME : THIS IS TRUE BEAUTY 12:20 i dont want you to be stressed abt school AND the comic 12:20 so like its fine. i dont mind doing the extra work 12:22 FINE, I'LL DO THE 200 PANEL 12:23 sry, i did not mean to yell 12:23 dani i just want you to have time to get better and focus on school as the year comes to an end. 12:23 wrong account but whatever 12:24 :T fine 12:24 your health and grades are more important than this 12:24 :T:T:T 12:25 why the :T 12:25 because i don't actually really give that much of a shit about my grades right now. or ever, really 12:28 its your senior year isnt it? 12:28 junior 12:28 okay so you have one year left of school 12:28 have you already been accepted/applied for college? 12:28 because they look at grades, dani 12:29 and if you dont give a shit and it appears on your grades as C's and shit they may not accept you 12:29 i don't really care about college, i don't want to go any longer 12:29 so youre not going to college? 12:29 not really i mean i might but i don't want to 12:31 then what do you plan to do once youre out of highschool 12:32 die freelance 12:33 sigh 12:33 im probably gonna apply for college but do commissions between then 12:33 as soon as i get a credit card im doing commissions 12:34 i keep forgetting that the unistuck readers have no idea what debeer, spirit, or ocanim looked like before i released their designs 12:34 hahaha putty. in my hands. 12:34 brb 12:39 back 12:42 i'm just drawing a little chai 12:48 I don't know who I want to draw next eh 12:49 draw mousen smooching her 12:49 but like a really shitty mousen 12:49 oml 12:49 like homosuck 12:49 oml no 12:49 licking her ear 12:50 no 12:51 voice oh yes 12:51 i'll draw uh 12:51 uhuhuh 12:51 I dunno, I'll draw Debeer, I haven't drawn him other than the sprites 12:51 lol jk nvmnvmnvm 12:52 66 pages :3c 12:55 67 now ;w; 12:55 pesterlogs are a bitch 12:55 AND ALL 7 CHARACTERS ARE INTRODUCED TOO ;W; 12:56 ;w;w;w; yay 12:56 6 more panels and then im done for a bit 12:56 and then im not lmao 12:57 but that can wait until tomorrow, ill finish the 6 panels tonight 12:57 uvu#bb 12:58 spirit by far looks the most pale 12:58 even though they all have the same skin color?? 12:58 jk i'm just gonna draw moussaieff in this cute style whatever it's kinda really cute 12:58 do whatever makes you happy my man 12:59 *thing 12:59 :v 12:59 thing* 12:59 :3c 01:01 i mean it's looking good so far 01:02 he's gonna be saluting because that's just an easy pose and it goes with the face kinda well 01:02 spirits recuperacoon is literally a lounge chair my fucking chILD 01:03 tfw u realize trolls are fuckin gross 01:05 literally all aspects of their life are controlled by insects but they are insects so its like ?? 01:08 and he's done 01:08 i just love the way i rendered his fucking face like jesus 01:11 hi odrey uvu#// 01:11 helo 01:11 yes, my icon went from lin to another lin 01:14 10x hotter lin 01:15 will my icon ever not be lin?? find out on the next episode of.... um.... whatever show this is 01:18 meanwhile in the panel making corner http://puu.sh/oD4pC/adafaa02f9.png 01:20 https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B_MJlu6XL-cGNUpWcTA0c0JhRms 01:20 oops 01:20 and brb 01:20 omg dani i love it 01:20 brb 01:25 https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B_MJlu6XL-cGWkxRbHNJNUVrUzA 01:25 there 01:25 like i said, i just love the way i rendered his face ;w; 01:26 me when i see my friend in the hallway 01:26 no but i love it omfg 01:27 now time to waste time on Derse 01:28 that sentence 01:28 okay 01:29 she's complaining about the food 01:29 great 01:30 me listening to her bullshit 01:30 > 01:31 wait fuck i meant prospit 01:31 still listening :T 01:31 > 01:35 oh good it's done 01:39 i must go 01:39 o see u 01:39 * Pseudo-Miracles sinks into the void 01:45 and i'm gonna poof 01:45 * DaniSkies poof 01:45 see you 01:51 i decided to come back 01:51 i'm not in lunch with nathalie any longer so now i feel a bit better 01:51 heyo aptos 01:51 Hi 01:52 i got 2 leave jn like nine minutes so IDK y i joined chat 2016 05 02